


Sheltered

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Buffy is nervous about what she’ll find in Los Angeles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** \-- Whedon owns all
> 
>  **Timeline** \-- post series
> 
>  **Warning** \-- none
> 
>  **Author’s Note** written for fandom_stocking’s 2018 edition and written for evil_little_dog. Happy Holidays.

_Ar scáth a chéile a mhaireann na daoine._ (Under the shelter of each other, people survive -Irish saying)  
XXX  
Chapter One

Rome, London, Athens, Buffy had been to so many amazing cities that she had begun to feel blasé about it all. Too bad she rarely had time to play tourist. It was almost a letdown to be back in California, chasing down a case Willow had gotten a head’s up about: a bunch of women had gone missing and found dead. Buffy had thought it was more likely that a serial killer was at work but Willow’s contact said there were traces of magic at each site.

Faith would join her in a few days and Willow and Kennedy soon after if needed. Until then, Buffy was on her own in L.A., stalking the clubs in the killer’s hunting ground. How strange it seemed that she felt completely at a loss when it came to flirting in clubs? She used to be a queen of it. She could have given Cordelia a run for her money if she put her mind to it but it had been so long since she had fun, she had forgotten how.

Stranger still, her reluctance to find local help overwhelmed him. She knew Angel was still here - if Willow’s sources were right - and his team was as well, though Willow thought there wasn’t that many of them left. Sadness at that washed over Buffy and brought to mind those she had lost: Tara, Anya and her own mother to a horror more terrifying than demons. Cancer was worse than the supernatural. She wanted to go find Angel. Was Spike still here? She knew he had been. What would she say to either of them? Would it be better to come and go without them ever knowing? Would they be hurt if they ever found out?

Maybe tomorrow she’d track him down. She could use the help. Clubs were too big, and she was just one woman who terrifyingly was getting on the high end of the club scene’s age bracket. How had that happened? Did Angel have any women working with him? Didn’t Willow tell her something about a chatty, flirty woman named Fred? She’d have to ask before she tracked him down. Hell, if this killer was still at large and Faith got into town, Buffy knew her sister slayer would look for him. She understood how important Angel was to Faith.

At the end of the bar was another woman, blonde and a bit older than Buffy. She seemed more interested in watching the crowd than she was in her drink. Buffy watched her, wondering if the demon could be female. There was no reason it couldn’t be. She watched the woman and the crowd until it was getting close to closing time. The older blonde left first, and Buffy was about to slide in behind her, still wondering if something was wrong there. Something about this woman made her curious. Her behavior hadn’t been typical for a clubber.

Before Buffy could close the gap, someone else exited the club, drafting along behind the other woman. He was a mousy young thing. Buffy had lamented feeling a bit too old to be here, and he looked too young. Thin and short, he didn’t look like much of a threat but Buffy had long learned to not judge especially since he seemed to be following the other blonde. Of course, he could simply be going home for the night and the parking lot was along the path skinny and the blond both walked. He moved quickly gaining on the other blond.

Buffy started to run, and then felt something coming up behind her. Her Slayer senses weren’t ever as finely tuned as she - or Giles - would have wanted but she didn’t even have to turn to know a vampire had caught scent of her. She started to slide a stake out of her purse, hating to have to take her eyes off the skinny stalker.

Suddenly Skinny was at her side, pushing her away as he lunged for the vampire behind her, a handsome redheaded fellow that she had seen in the club but hadn’t twigged onto him being a vampire. Skinny jammed a stake into the redhead almost effortlessly.

“Well, that wasn’t who I was hoping to attract,” the older blonde said, jogging over to them, a gun in hand.

“Just a bonus.” Skinny shrugged. “You okay?” he asked a rather confused Buffy.

“I’m fine. You aren’t surprised to see a vampire,” she said.

Skinny made a disgusted sound. “Vampires, too damn many of them but you took seeing one well. Your car around here? Kate and I can walk you there.”

“She isn’t going to need a protector,” a deeper voice said just as something tugged deep inside at Buffy.

She turned, the word “Angel” on her lips as she did so. He stood in a doorway, looking handsome as ever in his long black coat. Him and Spike, they seemed married to the things.

“Hello, Buffy.” He smiled widely. “She’s a Slayer, Connor.”

Skinny’s blue eyes brightened. “Slayer? Is Faith here too?”

There was no mistaking the hopeful tone nor the eye roll that probably sprained a few of Angel’s muscles.

“No, not yet, but if I can’t bring an end to the problem I’m here to fix, she’ll be here,” Buffy said, off balanced by it all. These two must be part of Angel’s team but didn’t match anyone Willow had told her about. She hadn’t expected Angel to be here but it made sense a string of deaths had caught his attention. She should have thought of that.

“I’d hope you can’t fix it, except I think you’re here for the same reason we are, and if we don’t fix it, more women will die,” Skinny, no what did Angel call him? Connor? said.

“Betting she is here for the same reason, and I need to get some sleep,” the woman said, stifling a yawn.

“Connor, make sure there are no vampires between here and Kate’s car. I need to talk to Buffy.”

Connor grinned like he was hoping there would be more vampires to stake, sort of reminded her of Faith in that respect. Buffy watched them go, almost wishing they’d stay because she wasn’t sure she was ready to be alone with Angel.

“I wish I knew you were here,” he said, closing the distance between them.

“I just got here,” she replied, grateful it was the truth. She couldn’t lie well. “I was going to call you tomorrow to see if you knew anything about this.”

He nodded. “We’ve been looking into this since the fourth woman died. But it’s hard. Even though his killing range isn’t large, there are still a lot of clubs here. Do you want to come back to our place and trade information?” He sounded as if he felt as awkward as she did. 

“I can do that. My rental is just down in that public lot.”

“Mine too. I have to collect Connor before we go.” Angel fell into step with her following the path Kate and Connor had taken. “It’s good to see you.”

He meant that, and something loosened in her chest. “It is, isn’t it? Sorry I didn’t give you a head’s up that Slayers were going to be descending on you.”

He spread his hands. “No problem.”

Somehow she thought there was. There was something reserved about Angel that she had never seen before but they had been out of touch for two years now. That would put a strain on anything. Angel rounded up Connor, and she followed his convertible - really? A convertible? Seemed somehow risky for a vampire - back to a place she’d not seen before. Why she assumed he’d be in the same hotel after all L.A. had been through she wasn’t sure.

Connor kept eyeing her curiously as Angel led the way to his office. She wondered where Angel had picked this kid up at? He didn’t seem like Angel’s usual team members but then again, weren’t half his team basically strays that Angel had saved. This kid looked like he needed rescuing a lot but there had been a strange strength in how he had moved her aside and the ease with which he’d staked that vampire.

“I’m going to bring Buffy up to date. Do you want to hang around for that or get some sleep?” Angel asked the kid.

“Not sleepy.” He shrugged, then eyed Angel who gave him a look. “Ah, okay. Dad, if you want to be alone, just say so.”

Buffy blinked. What the hell had he said?

Angel sighed and pointed to the door. Connor rolled his eyes with such expertise Dawn would be jealous, and then turned to Buffy. “Nice to meet you. Maybe we can talk when Angel isn’t being weird.” With that he sailed out the door.

“Angel...did he call you Dad?”

Angel sighed again. “It’s a very long story, Buffy.”

She stared at him, seeing so much pain in his eyes. “Can I hear it?”

A soft smile blossomed. “I’ve wanted to tell you about Connor for so long.”

And he did. Buffy listened, savoring a heady mix of horror, jealousy, rage, sadness, and a touch of the love he obviously had for his son. It wasn’t an easy tale, and she was infuriated by the fact he’d been led to believe that she - and by extension the other Slayers - were no longer on his side, how he had faced his own apocalypse alone. There would be a reckoning later but there were girls dying here, and they had yet to talk about that. She was still wrapping her head around everything the last few years had held for Angel, that he could have changed Willow and Faith’s memories, that he felt they believed the worst of him, that he had been lost for months under the sea and she hadn’t felt a thing. That he shared some of this anger with Spike who felt betrayed that she hadn’t even tried to find out he was alive – well as a vampire could be alive – in L.A., like they had both been tossed aside and in truth, she had done that, trying to shield her own heart. And none of the self-recriminations was helping now. She needed to concentrate on the dead women and helping them.

“I’ve been a terrible friend,” she said softly. “I should have kept in the touch. I had no idea that you two were even in Italy. I....” Buffy sighed. “I can’t change the past, can I?”

“Not easily and it never goes well.”

A noise outside the office caught her attention, making her turn on her chair. “I’m glad I got to meet your son, Angel, but is that him making all that racket right outside the door?”

“Hopefully. Gunn is in San Diego helping a friend. Connor is probably chasing after that damn cat of his. He found it on the street and brought it here. It hates me, I swear it. Or he was eavesdropping because Spike taught him any number of terrible habits.”

“Is Spike here?” She definitely wasn’t ready to deal with Spike too, and was shocked that the two vampires were together at all in spite of all their intel saying that they were.

“No, he and Illyria went exploring. I’m not sure I want to know what that means. Word of warning, Connor hears as well as a vampire.”

“Got it.”

“Connor, what are you doing?” Angel bellowed at the office door.

“Playing with Stitch and wondering if you’re ever going to get to the problem at hand since I didn’t hear anything I didn’t want to hear but haven’t heard you talk about the women yet.”

“What does he know about our relationship?” Buffy hissed.

“I didn’t know about you at all.” Connor called back through the door.

Angel face palmed. “Connor, just get in here. We’ll talk about the case.”

He sauntered in carrying a pitch-black cat of enormous size. Buffy wondered if it was part demon. Connor tossed himself into a chair with a smug look. Oh yes, she remembered that expression on Darla’s face. “So, what do you know?” he asked.

Turned out it was a lot less than what they already knew. It had been a mistake not to call Angel straight away but at least she had only wasted a single night.

“We think it’s a gancanagh,” Angel said.

“Apparently Ireland produces more than just pains in the ass,” Connor added, giving his father a look.

“Case in point.” Angel pointed at his son. “It’s from the Gaelic, _gean cánach_ , the love talker.” 

“That would explain the club scene. It’s a great place to hook up,” Buffy said.

Connor snorted. “Not always.”

“You’re not even old enough to be in clubs, and I don’t even want to know where you got that fake id,” Angel said.

“College, where else?” Connor smirked again, and this time she was reminded of Angelus. “In spite of my t-shirt to the contrary, chicks don’t dig scrawny pale guys. I get ignored in the clubs.”

Buffy covered her mouth but not before a laugh escaped. Connor slotted his eyes at her this time. “Sorry.”

He shrugged, scratching his cat’s chin. “Sad truth. I was just there to keep an eye out but since we don’t know what the gancanagh looks like, it’s sort of impossible. I’m left looking for creepy guys paying too close attention to the ladies, which is a terrifying amount of the men in the club.”

“You don’t have to tell me! So, nothing is written about what this gancanagh looks like?” Buffy asked, butchering the Gaelic.

Angel shook his head. “He is said to look a little like a leprechaun with an ever-present pipe.”

She wrinkled her nose. “I can’t see how that would have had sex appeal for anyone.”

“That’s why I think that was some poetic license. He is probably relatively handsome. The fae folk are known to be that way.” Angel shrugged.

“So...fairy? Not a demon.”

“Either way, he’s a killer,” Connor said. “And I’m stuck watching creepy men being creepy. Are you going to join us?”

At least he didn’t beat around the bush. “Yes, it only makes sense.”

“Any chance you can get Faith here faster?”

There was that hopeful tone again but his smile bordered on being scary-big. “Sorry, she’s finishing up with a nasty ghoul infestation in Seattle,” Buffy replied.

Connor pouted, his blue eyes darkening. He had lovely eyes, Buffy decided. “Too bad.”

“Connor.” Angel side eyed his son who merely shrugged. “We should probably let Buffy get back to her hotel but if you, and Faith if it comes to it, are welcome to crash here. There’s plenty of room.” 

Angel sounded as awkward as she felt about that offer. Connor eyed them both then asked, “She’s one of yours?”

“Too blunt, son. But yes, once years ago,” Angel said.

Connor shrugged and stood, still holding the big cat. “Okay. Then I’ll head up and try to get some sleep. Nice meeting you, Buffy.”

“Same here.” She watched him go and listened for him on the stairs before whispering “One of yours?”

“I told you about Cordy.” Angel sighed, staring at his big hands. “And Nina licked him when she first met him and made a few offers. It was the weirdness of the hell dimension. She and I were together briefly. She’s a werewolf and long gone. But after Cordelia, Connor doesn’t want to repeat going out with any of my former girlfriends.”

“Can’t blame him there.”

“I’ve never told him his one-time girlfriend, Gwen, had kissed me once but she’s out of the picture and it doesn’t matter. Fred had a crush on me but she was already Illyria when she tried to force Connor to father a child with her.”

Buffy blinked, her mouth gaping. “I...don’t even know what to say to that.”

“She asked me first and foolishly I said it was his choice, which the less said about it the better. It didn’t happen, and we can leave it there but she wants to try again in a millennium.”

Buffy’s head spun. “Then...he’s immortal.”

“Yes, but not invulnerable as far as we know. There are some demons he can kill with a look, similar to the abilities The Powers That Be gave Cordy. We don’t know what Connor is, Buffy, just that he’s different. And probably the less who know about how different the better.” A smile played in the corner of his mouth. “But before you leave you should spar with him.”

The pride in Angel’s voice was undeniable. “Dare I, given how excited he is for Faith?” she teased.

Snorting, Angel waved her off. “You have the power, and you are older than him, two things he likes but Connor goes for brunettes, and if they can kick his butt, all the better.”

“So pale, scrawny and kinky?” She grinned to soften the words.

“Family trait on his mother’s side.” Angel laughed, getting to his feet. “It is so good to see you again.”

“And you.” 

Buffy wasn’t sure which of them moved first but suddenly they were kissing, just briefly, however hot it was. Buffy backed away. “I’d better go. Goodnight, Angel. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She hurried out, feeling a bit cowardly but this night had thrown too many curves. She needed her head on straight before anything got out of hand. She was exhausted but somehow she doubted she’d sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Buffy found herself in another club knowing that Angel, Connor and Kate were somewhere in the crowd. She couldn’t see them but knew they were there. This club’s music was pounding so hard and loud she actually felt as old as Giles because it was giving her a headache, and hadn’t he said that very thing the first time he popped into the Bronze. For a moment, she longed for those times, before she hardened her heart, before things had gotten so damn complicated.

She had rebuffed a few guys already so that at least was an ego boost. They assumed that the gancanagh would have a mystical charm about him but these guys hadn’t. Her chocolatini, on the other hand, had charm a plenty. 

At one point she spotted Angel on the second floor, and a little while after that she caught Connor at the bar getting a beer illegally and something whiskey-like for an dark-haired man who seemed to be hanging on Connor’s every word. So much for teenaged boys as back up. 

Buffy sipped her drink, setting it aside when she saw Connor moving toward the front door with the man. She texted Angel because there was no way he should be going off with that guy. What if they had made a tactical error? What if the gancanagh was bisexual? What if Connor was? Angel hadn’t mentioned anyone but women as people in Connor’s life but what if he wasn’t out to his dad? Then again would he be going out the door with some dude if he was trying to hide it?

Angel was at her side by the time she reached the front door. “What is it?”

“Either your son is thinking with his dick, and honestly he seemed too intense for that, or he’s under someone’s thrall,” Buffy replied. If she was wrong, at least Kate was still inside keeping an eye on things. 

She heard a scream of rage. Angel took off, and she paced him. Down an alley both Connor and the guy were on the ground. Connor seemed dazed, and the other man was struggling to his feet. Connor might have kicked the gancanagh given the string of curses he was shrieking at Connor that sounded somehow less harsh with the thick Irish accent.

“You little bitch,” the gancanagh swore, rubbing his gut. 

“Connor, you okay?” Angel asked, pulling a knife from his coat pocket. 

“Connor? No wonder your energy felt wrong! Thought you were a girl, just a little boyish.” The gancanagh leapt at Connor.

Connor grappled him down into the filth of the alley. “A lot boyish.” He punched the gancanagh so hard he flew into the far wall. 

Buffy wasted no time. She took the gancanagh’s head off in one swing of her sword. He turned into a sparkly burst of light and was gone. “You okay, Connor?”

“Exhausted.”

“The gancanagh drink life force,” Angel said, giving Connor a hand up.

“Really glad Faith wasn’t here to hear that.” Connor swayed on his feet, and Angel put a hand on his back. “I will pay you to keep this a secret, Buffy.”

“Whatcha got?” She grinned.

Connor wrinkled his nose. “Um...a cat.”

“Pass.”

“And are you bribing me too with your nonexistent bank account?” Angel patted his son’s back.

“You I’ll just stake if you open your mouth.” Connor’s smile was somehow one of the scarier things Buffy had ever seen.

“I believe you. All right, let’s get you home. Buffy, do you want to get Kate or should I just call her?” Angel asked.

“I’ll text her.”

Buffy sent the text and when Kate texted back that she’d be heading home, she helped Angel get Connor to the car. He leaned on her heavily and nearly dragged her into the back seat when she and Angel put him inside. Buffy climbed into the front seat as Angel slid behind the wheel.

“I can’t believe he thought I was a girl,” Connor moaned loudly.

“You do look like your mother,” Angel said. “And you need to cut your hair.”

Buffy caught the flash of middle finger but didn’t think Angel had or maybe he was just used to ignoring it at this point. “You do look like Darla.”

Connor roused a bit. “You knew her?”

Buffy nodded. “She tried to kill my mother.”

He shut his eyes. “Yeah, sounds like Mom. My parents were not...well, you know what they were.”

“Your dad isn’t a bad man,” Buffy argued, and then remembered what Angel said about Connor’s upbringing. “Now. That’s why he does what he does now.”

“Yeah, I know.” Connor slid down in the seat, leaning on the door. “It’s not fair. His voice was like....I can’t even describe it. I would have done anything he said.”

“That would be the gancanagh’s magic,” Angel said.

“Hate magic,” Connor grumbled. “That accent though.”

“The Irish accent is magic in itself,” Buffy agreed. “Too bad you lost yours, Angel.”

“I’ve lived here for more than a century. Sorry.”

“Maybe I should study abroad in Ireland for a while, soak up the accent. That might help my cause.” Connor chuckled.

“I’m not sure if you’re joking or not, but I’d be okay with that,” Angel said.

“And it probably would. The Irish accent is a bit -and I’m quoting Faith here from when we were in Cork – a panty dropper.” Buffy almost couldn’t believe she had said that but it was true.

Connor made a soft noise before going loose limbed. Buffy assumed he was asleep.

“Is he going to be okay?”

Angel glanced at the rear view mirror to study his son. “Probably. He’s tough but he’ll have to rest. He sucks at that by the way. And I can’t believe I told him to cut his hair. I’ve become my own father.”

“Doubtless. You know with the whole gancanagh thinking he was a woman thing, I own that boy.” Buffy beamed.

Angel chuckled. “Oh, I know. He’s never living that down.”

“I’m glad he wasn’t hurt worse.”

Angel turned his gaze to her. “Thanks.”

Once they got home, she helped Angel get Connor up to his room and let him get Connor into bed because the kid was loose- limbed and only half awake. She waited in Angel’s library - because of course he had one – resting on a soft leather couch. Angel came back quickly enough.

“He’s sleeping it off,” he said, sitting on the couch next to her.

Somehow the incident had burned away the awkwardness between them. The years fell away and this was like the old days when they talked the night away. Buffy learned against his shoulder. “I’m glad he’ll be okay.”

“Thanks.” Angel looked at the ceiling. “Did I mention there’s a group of vampires who want to worship him as a miracle child?”

“You vampires never cease to amaze me with your wacky ways.” She laughed.

“There was a group of warrior women who wanted the same.” Angel shrugged. “He _is_ a miracle – if a giant pain in the back side at the same time - so thank you for spotting that he was in trouble because I wasn’t even really watching him.”

“I’m glad I noticed too.” Buffy leaned over and kissed him. “I’m glad I’m here.”

Angel pulled her close. “I hope you stay, if only for a little while.”

“I can’t promise forever. Finding all the Slayers, it takes me all over.” Buffy locked her fingers with him. “But it would be nice to have a place to call home again.”

His answer was another kiss. Buffy melted against him. Problems were still out there waiting for them but for now, she was happy.


End file.
